A Movie Script Ending
by lavvender
Summary: Haruhi and Kyoya are together now, the picture of a perfect couple. But every couple has its ups and downs. A series of oneshots going in no particular order.
1. A Late Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>It was late, far too late for Kyoya. The servants had all gone off for the day leaving him to wander the house in the dark. Haruhi must be asleep by now. The old stairs creaked under foot, the noise seemingly amplified by the late hour. Kyoya couldn't wait to crawl into bed with his wife and sleep off a long day of work.<p>

As he neared the corner, he could see the bedroom door slightly ajar. Bright light poured through the crack and illuminated a part of the hallway. Inside, Kyoya could hear Haruhi talking to herself, a nervous habit. Maybe a case had kept her up... He pushed the door open slowly.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi paced the bedroom anxiously. For once, she was glad Kyoya had to stay late at work. Maybe she would get lucky and he would pull an all nighter. He hadn't done that since they married but it was a possibility, right? Right?

"I'll just sneak out in the morning and go to the doctor to confirm... Oh, what if Kyoya is upset? We decided to wait, didn't we?" She groaned, she hadn't even thought of how _he_ would react.

"Haruhi?" She froze, staring at her husband like a deer in headlights. He took a small step forward and she snapped into motion.

"Kyoya how was work?" She rushed towards him, attempting to guide him out of the bedroom.

"Why don't I make some tea and you can tell him in the kitchen?" Kyoya grabbed her, effectively stopping movement.

"Haruhi." his voice was slow, tinged with annoyance, "What's that on the bed?" _Crap._ She had totally forgotten about the evidence.

"It's nothing, let's go get tea." She sighed, it was over now. He approached the bed. What on earth could she have to hide? She never lied to him.

"Is that... a pregnancy test?" He picked it up warily.

"Kyoya, I know you wanted to wait a little longer but I missed my period and the maid got me some of... some of those. I wasn't going to say anything until I went to the doctor and knew for sure just in case it was wrong." She paused for a breath.

"Please don't be upset, Kyoya. Kyoya?"

He was speechless, this wasn't a dream right? The test was positive. He sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, his wife joining immediately after.

"You're... pregnant." He couldn't form words. Delicately, he placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes! You're not angry?

"What? No, Haruhi. I'm happy, I'm ecstatic!" They hugged for what felt like forever. Finally, the couple fell asleep, still clutching one another close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi guys! I didn't really wait for any responses when I asked what you guys thought of these oneshots and I ended up pumping this out last night! I'll probably run it for ten stories and updates will be whenever I feel like writing some of these, so it could be a long time in between chapters. I'll be editing these myself because they're so short so hopefully they don't end up _too _bad.


	2. The Crib

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, rights belong Bisco Hatori.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi, please sit down and relax." Kyoya idly flipped through a newspaper.<p>

"I can't do that! This baby is due in a week and this place is a danger zone!" She barked more orders at the maids as they scurried about, child proofing the house. Haruhi hated using the servants and did things on her own whenever possible. Subsequently, they kept a very small staff. Now, however, she was making use of every single worker in the building.

"My dear, it's a modern house, everything has a sharp edge. Please sit down. You can hardly walk, let alone do all this work."

"Why aren't you worried? She could hit her head on the table, or cut herself on a knife!"

He sighed, exasperated.

"Haruhi, if you don't sit right now I will invite Tamaki over and you know exactly how that is going to end." She sighed, slowly waddling to the chair to sit down.

"I know, there's just so much to do before the baby comes. We haven't chosen a name." He stretched an arm over her, pulling her close.

"I gave you a very nice list weeks ago. Fuyumi even helped me pick some of those out!"

"They were all boy names, and the only name for a girl on there _was_ Fuyumi. We are having a _girl_, Kyoya."

"Should I have one of my advisors make up a list?" Haruhi opened her mouth to respond, but one of the maids beat her to it.

"Mrs. Ootori, the last of the nursery furniture is here. Shall we set it up?"

"Bring it to the room, Kyoya and I can do it," pleased with herself, Haruhi turned back to her husband.

"Was that really necessary? They can do it just fine."

"Of course it's necessary. Did you hire a new maid? I haven't seen her before."

"Yes. I caught one of them attempting to steal your jewelry. This is why I told you to be more formal with them."

"What's wrong with being nice, Kyoya? Nice makes people like you."

"Nice makes you lose, dear." He stood up and put an arm out to help her up. Together they walked to the spacious nursery.

"Maybe we should let Tamaki name her."

"Haruhi, no sooner will I sell my company to my father than will I let Tamaki Suoh name my unborn daughter.

He opened the tall oak door. The bleak white of the hall ended and in the room, a colorful expanse of boxes and trunks of baby clothes. In one corner sat an expensive rocking chair, made only of the finest wood. Haruhi quickly sat down, letting out a small puff.

"Okay! Let's put the crib together!"

"Haruhi, I'll be doing all the work. This is why I wanted one of the maids to do it."

"It'll be memorable! My dad wanted me to take photos."

Slowly, if not slightly begrudgingly, he began the tedious task of setting up the crib.

"It's done, Haruhi." In the corner, she had her chin resting in her hand, eyes closed. She was so cute; Kyoya couldn't help but wonder how he managed to care so much about her. Only she could see through his hard exterior and to his loving center. She was also the only person who knew he liked sappy romance movies, a secret he would take to his grave. Kyoya sighed a sigh of pure bliss. Softly, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Haruhi." In her sleep, she smiled faintly at the contact.


End file.
